Just a Dream, not, a Nightmareworse, the Reality
by Lily-Chan06
Summary: Attention ! Spoil scan de FT 365 ! Voilà la suite de mon OS : Just a Dream , celui là se nomme "Just a Dream, not, a Nightmare...worse, the Reality" soit "Juste un rêve,non, un cauchemar...pire, la realité"(juste pour dire qu'étant percher en anglais Google traduction est mon meilleur ami malgré quelques fautes qu'il nous donne ' )


_Attention Spoil Scan FT 365 !_

* * *

Le jeune homme courait.

Il passait tel un éclair à travers un long et interminable dédale de couleurs ténébreux et humides d'un lieu inconnu.

Elle le pourchassait sans relâche comme si la fatigue ne l'atteignait pas.

Jellal avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis qu'il tentait d'échapper à la pire vision d'horreur qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Erza, nue –non pas que cela soit déplaisant à voir- mais son corps était couvert de sueur, et le sang coulait abondamment. Des blessures profondes marquées son corps autrefois parfait.

La chair était déchiquetée, on aurait pu penser qu'un animal avait tenté de lui arrachait les tripes avec un coup de pattes griffus tellement sa blessure au ventre était profonde.

Cela ne te servira à rien de fuir ! Reviens ici ! Espèce de lâche ! Admire ce que tu as provoqué, accepte la réalité !

Le bleuté ne comprenait rien. Elle répétait inlassablement ses phrases depuis qu'il était ici.

Le malheur frappa à sa porte, alors qu'il avait emprunté un couloir, il se retrouva dans une cellule pleine de sang, une impasse sans issue pour s'évader.

Quand il se retourna, Erza se tenait devant lui.

Ecoute-moi ! dit-il la voix quelque peu tremblante. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis et à ce que tu me veux. Explique-moi !

-C'est de ta faute ! Je suis morte pour te protéger !

Morte ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Non, c'est impossible ! Je suis en train de rêver, ou de faire un cauchemar surement ! Il perçut une lueur de folie dans son regard.

Non, juste la réalité ! Je suis morte ici ! dit-elle en désignant la pièce d'un signe de main. Je me suis réveillée là, attachée et complétement nue, devant Kyôka. Après elle m'a demandée ou tu pouvais être, sincèrement, je ne savais pas, et chaque fois qu'elle me poser la question, je recevais un coup de griffes, car oui c'était des griffes qu'elle possédait à la place de ses mains, la douleur s'amplifier, c'est ça son pouvoir, le fait d'augmenter la souffrance au point le plus sensible. Ah oui, la Tour du Paradis était d'une douceur sans égale comparait à la torture que j'ai subi ! Erza commença à pleurait. Alors que mon sang coulait toujours et éclaboussait la moindre parcelle du mur, j'ai fermé les yeux, mes paupières étaient trop lourdes, mais me semble-t-il qu'une fois fermer je ne l'ai plus ouverte. J'étais donc morte ! Et actuellement mon corps pourri encore dans cette cellule à l'heure qu'il est ! Je suis morte, car elle m'a saignait jusqu'à la mort pour savoir où tu étais alors que je ne le savais pas !

Je suis désolé, mais ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! Tu es devenue folle…

Il entendit une voix, puis ce fut le noir total, la seule chose qu'il perçut avant le trou fut Erza, pleurant, en lui murmurant une chose inaudible qui commençait par « je t'… »

Malheureusement il ne put entendre la suite, ni comprendre le début.

Jellal ! Quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il vit une gamine aux cheveux roses penchait sur lui. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

Meldy ? Il y a un problème ? Il se leva, et vit que le groupuscule des Oracions Seis était à terre.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête des personnes qui pleuraient, Lucy et Wendy étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et pleuraient tout en poussant des gémissements, se retenant d'hurler. Happy pleurait à chaude larme, avec Carla dans ses bras, qui était dans le même état.

Jellal…C'est…horrible…Lucy n'arrivait pas à articuler normalement.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il perdu et inquiet.

Tu as combattu les Oracions…avec la fatigue tu t'es évanouie, Lucy, Wendy et Carla sont arrivés, attendus que tu te réveilles avec Meldy. Puis je suis arrivé avec Happy, Mirajane et …Erza… Il pleurait tout autant que les autres.

C'est impossible ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Pas elle ! hurla Wendy.

Les Tartaros sont des monstres ! gémit Carla.

J'ai réussi à entrer chez eux tu sais … Il détenait prisonnières Mira et Erza… j'ai récupéré Mirajane, puis j'ai cherché Erza…mais …non … elle était…froide et pâle…je l'ai secoué mais elle ne bougeait plus… son cœur ne battait plus !

Non ! dit Jellal, Erza ne peut pas … c'est totalement faux !

Natsu se poussa pour laisser voir un corps à terre. Erza était allongée au sol, recouverte d'une cape, celle du leader de la guilde des sorcières.

Il faillit s'étouffer. Finalement, ce stupide rêve était bien la réalité comme le lui avait dit la jeune mage aux cheveux flamboyants.

Erza…était une mage puissante mais aussi loyale, courageuse et avec un grand cœur ! Natsu pleurait encore plus. Mais c'était avant tout ma grande sœur ! Je l'aimais comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue ! Ces enfoirés de Tartaros vont nous le payez ! Je jure qu'on les buttera un par un et venger Erza et les autres !

… Jellal était toujours choqué pour parler, il s'approcha lentement du corps de la jeune Scarlet, tout en la détaillant, les nombreuses blessures encore visibles. Il s'agenouilla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, Sa peau était gelée, collante du sang encore frais.

Tu n'as pas le droit Erza ! Tu dois vivre ! Il la secoua. Pourquoi… Sa voix se brisa. Il passa sa tête dans le cou de la demoiselle. Il commença à pleurer. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, je…je t'aime ! murmura-t-il. Reviens-moi je t'en prie ! Ce murmure brisa encore plus le cœur des mages de Fairy Tail.

Si Erza avait était là, sans doute aurait-t-elle sautait de joie en entendant le mage stellaire se déclarait, mais seulement elle était désormais morte.

On entendait seulement le son du vent, et les plaintes des mages, mais une brise vînt apporter un souffle presque inaudible, comme si Titania murmurait.

Pardonnez-moi…

La mort d'Erza Scarlet fut la seule à être déplorer lors de la bataille contre la guilde noire des Tartaros, la chevalière fut venger, mais jamais la guilde de Fairy Tail n'avait était aussi triste de la disparition d'une de leur meilleure membre.

Jellal, lui, était pire qu'abattu, malgré la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, il continuait à se battre corps et âme contre les guildes noires pensant toujours à elle lors de ses combats.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme aurait voulu que ses amis avance sans se lamentait sur sa mort, et c'est ce qu'ils firent malgré qu'ils pensèrent toujours à elle, ils vécurent dans la normalité jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
